


sugar, we're going down swinging

by fizzingwhizbee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Does Makeup, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is So Done, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzingwhizbee/pseuds/fizzingwhizbee
Summary: He wondered if they’d ever passed in the street, both looking the other way. Maybe he’d seen her at a school function. Maybe she had a magazine with his face on it - the thought made him wince.He just wanted to know she was okay - without masks, without stupid superhero responsibilities, without akumas practically jumping down their throats.He just wanted to know...Or: Adrien has had one too many sleepless nights lately, and it’s starting to show.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 26
Kudos: 403
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug and Cat/Chat Noir Reveal





	sugar, we're going down swinging

**Author's Note:**

> {The title is a classic FoB lyric if you weren't aware!}
> 
> hi there, i'm constantly amazed at how Adrien + Marinette manage to function in school considering their absolutely ridiculous schedules..... so this fic is about Adrien, who has had ~enough.~ It all works out in the end nevertheless!!!

Adrien Agreste was bone-tired. 

His night out as Chat Noir had left him with an odd, drained-out sensation and a bad taste in his mouth. It had been almost two in the morning when Ladybug had met him near the Eiffel Tower, almost four in the morning by the time he’d gotten home.

Even with his precious few hours of sleep, Adrien’s dreams had kept him on edge all night. They were the same few images, over and over for the past few weeks. Ladybug on her knees in front of him, bowing to a faceless, malevolent figure. The city of Paris silhouetted in red, the cobblestones shuddering from the force of something huge and unseen. And Ladybug’s hands, gentle as always, holding his wrist carefully and pulling off his ring. 

Adrien always woke up before his dream-self could transform, but the adrenaline jolt sometimes left him shaking. 

This particular morning he woke up to a dark sky, with the sound of someone chomping loudly coming from somewhere near the foot of his bed. 

“Plagg,” Adrien mumbled, aiming a pillow at where he imagined the kwami to be hovering, “if you get cheese stains on my bed _one more time -”_

“Consider me your alarm clock, kid,” came the reply. “Also, you’re going to be late for school.”

Adrien pulled the covers back over his head. “Don’t care.”

“Ah, teenage rebellion!” Plagg sounded pleased. “I knew you had it in you _somewhere,_ kid. Usually you’re more boring.”

Another pillow was chucked in his direction. 

* * *

_ It had been a particularly nasty night for Ladybug and Chat Noir.  _

_ Hawkmoth had started a new, gruelling regime - choosing to akumatise victims at night rather than day, and almost every night besides. He was playing an endurance game, testing the heroes over and over again, waiting for the night where one of them would slip.  _

_ The akumatised victim that night in particular had been transformed after awaking from a nightmare - only a girl, barely ten years old.  _

_ Adrien had woken to the sound of screaming, and had looked out his window to see Paris crawling in dark things - creatures with claws and teeth and gleaming eyes, things from every kind of nightmare.  _

_ He’d transformed, still half asleep, and met Ladybug at the base of the Eiffel Tower, where she was trying to console the akumatised girl.  _

_ Fights were always hard, but fighting someone so young had made them both feel sick. After the akuma had finally been de-evilised, Chat Noir had picked the girl up and carried her back home, Ladybug silent beside him. The little girl was shaking in his arms.  _

_ Her mother nearly broke down on her own doorstep when he’d returned the girl - hugging her tightly with ragged, bitten-down nails. The tear-filled praise to both Ladybug and Chat Noir had made him feel worse. _

_ He’d turned back to Ladybug as the little girl's door shut in front of them, feeling the thrum as his ring beeped warningly. “My lady?” _

_ She was looking away from him, away from the house. Past the skyline. He put a gentle hand on her arm and she flinched. _

_ It was only when a passing car headlight lit up the tears on her cheeks did he realise she was crying.  _

_ “ _ _ Ladybug?” _

* * *

Just as Adrien had decided that he was never leaving his bed ever, and not for anyone, there was a forceful knock on his bedroom door.

“Adrien?” Natalie’s voice. “Breakfast is getting cold.”

From her words alone, Adrien could have convinced himself that she was being a caring motherly figure. But no. Her tone suggested that even if Adrien’s breakfast had been set on fire, she couldn't care less.

He dragged himself out of bed, legs barely supporting his weight, vision blurring and unblurring. 

“Woah there, kid.” Plagg flew to press against Adrien’s outstretched hand, strong and steady for the strange, flying cat that he was.

Adrien thought longingly of sleep as he dressed, eyes still half-shut and tripping over every stupid piece of furniture in his room. His reflection in the bathroom mirror was a mess, hair spiked and messy almost like Chat Noir’s. Which, in fact, Adrien liked. He stared at himself until he blurred and distorted. 

He was so tired. 

Adrien ate breakfast alone, Plagg helping himself to more camembert under the table at his feet (did kwamis need to have a balanced diet like humans? Maybe Adrien should be worried). 

He wondered, wistfully, when it would stop surprising him that his father didn't show up for breakfast. It had happened every day for years, yet every time Adrien let himself take in the long, dark, _empty_ table he sat at, his throat tightened. 

He stared down at his plate and wondered about Ladybug. Whether she was okay. 

* * *

_ They transformed in seperate alleyways, Adrien swearing as he realised just how cold it was without a magical superhero suit. Plagg raised his eyebrows, floating in the darkness at around eye-level. “I still had enough juice for you to make it home, you know.” _

_ “I’m not going home until I know Ladybug’s okay,” Adrien said, already rummaging in his bag for the emergency cheese wheel.  _

_ “Well that’s what her kwami’s for, isn't it?” Plagg grumbled. “I mean, the amount of free therapy I’ve given  _ you _ , kid - ” _

_ “Therapy?” Adrien spluttered, practically throwing the camembert wedge at his kwami. “You’re terrible at advice! The amount of times I’ve brought up Ladybug and you’ve told me to to just give her cheese - ” _

_ Plagg grinned, pausing mid-bite. “How is that not good advice? Honestly, kid - ” _

_ “Just shut up and eat your camembert, will you?”  _

_ When he had retransformed with an unwilling Plagg, Chat Noir reemerged onto the street only to find Ladybug on the rooftop of a building metres away, sitting with her head bowed. He couldn’t see her very well in the dimness, even with his night vision. He wondered if he was imagining her shoulders shaking.  _

_ Chat was beside her in two light bounds - close enough so that they weren't touching, but if she wanted to, she could lean forward and take his hand.  _

* * *

Adrien stood, staring up at the school building, trying to muster up the energy to push open the doors. His bodyguard had already driven off, and Plagg’s suggestion that Adrien should ditch and go find a roof to sleep on were not falling on deaf ears.

Adrien hoisted his backpack up again. His books were so heavy today. He sighed, muttered “screw it,” and turned on his heel.

Adrien practically sprinted back down the school steps before anyone could see him there, Plagg cackling along beside him. He felt good, suddenly, more alive than he’d felt in weeks, almost the same sensation as when he was Chat Noir. The wind slapped at his cheeks and made his eyes water. 

Adrien ducked into a charity shop down the street, coughing on the musty smell. His father would have never let him _near_ one of these, and the thought made him feel dangerous. He found a huge, oversized, violent pink hoodie with polka dots that reminded him, stupidly, of Ladybug. When Adrien held it up to Plagg, the kwami mimed throwing up, which was what made Adrien decide to buy it. 

He changed in one of the cramped changing rooms, throwing on the jumper with a pair of baggy cargo shorts, balling up his original designer shirt and jeans and leaving them in the back. Then he shoved a few notes at the counter lady and told her to keep the change. 

Adrien bought himself a huge coffee next door, something else his father would never let him buy. It was much more bitter than he’d been expecting, but he choked down mouthfuls anyway with the same determination of Plagg swallowing cheese. 

He also bought himself an energy drink in a small milk shop, off a whim, but after nearly spitting out the first sip he guiltily threw it in the first bin he came across.

A bunch of girls he didn't know were eyeing him across the street, giggling and taking photos. _Celebrity life_ , Adrien thought. He flipped them off and took another swig of coffee. 

* * *

_ “We’re not doing enough,” Ladybug said softly. She wasn’t looking at him, but away over the skyline. _

_ “My lady?” he asked. They had, after all, just taken down one of the deadliest akumas he’d seen - Queen Nightmare could summon whole armies of dark beings to fight for her, and he would probably still have been dripping blood if not for Ladybug’s miraculous.  _

_Ladybug ran a hand under her eyes - he knew she hated crying in front of him, hated showing weakness. “Paris thinks we’re the heroes, Chat. We can barely keep up with the akumas as it is... but then you and I are going to school, living our lives while thousands of people are put through trauma almost every second day. The city can’t keep living like this - in constant apprehension because_ we _\- because_ I _can’t just find Hawkmoth and end it.”_

_ She closed her eyes, swallowed thickly.  _

_ He put a hand, gently, on her arm. “Hey, we’re just kids, remember? We didn't choose to be heroes.” _

_ She looked at him then, with something more of the blazing gaze he had come to know. “But we were chosen,” she said. “Chosen. We have to live up to it, right? Every innocent person who’s suffered because of Hawkmoth, that’s on us too, isn't it?” _

_ He opened his mouth, but she pressed on before he could intervene, like this was something she’d been holding on to for a long time. “We show up, we fight our fights, we go home and just  _ let _ Hawkmoth continue. We’re - we’re so selfish.” _

_ Chat felt a hollow pang, and wished, not for the first time, that he could put his arms around her. He didn’t. “Ladybug, what do we always tell the akumatised victims?”  _

_ She shrugged, after a moment. “That they should just call Hawkmoth and tell him to suck a - ” _

_ “We tell them it’s not their fault,” Chat interrupted smoothly. “They may have hurt people, but Hawkmoth’s behind it all, you know that, right? He’s the real villain behind everything.” _

_ She looked up at him, eyes still liquid-bright, and smiled slightly. “I know you’re right, Chat.” She reached forward and laced her fingers through his, and he wondered dimly if she was even aware she’d done it. “It’s just - it gets so hard sometimes.” _

* * *

Sleep-deprived Adrien, it turned out, did have moral limits. The thought of skipping class and his father finding out made him feel sick, so he made the dredge once again to the school building. 

Almost as soon as he’d pushed open the doors, a shiny blur of motion grabbed him by the shoulders. It took all of Adrien’s willpower not to drop his coffee and flip the attacker over his back like Chat Noir would have done. But no _\- no superhero stuff at school._

“Adrikins!” the figure cried, and that was how Adrien figured out who she was.

He pulled himself away. “Chloe?”

Chloe smirked at him, sleek ponytail bobbing behind her, Sabrina standing to the side and looking vaguely uncomfortable. 

“Hi, Sabrina,” Adrien said, smiling at her before Chloe immediately moved block her. Adrien caught a brief glimpse of Sabrina’s blush - she hadn't expected Adrien to notice her, it seemed - and he raised his eyebrows at Chloe.

“I was just thinking, Adrien,” Chloe said forcefully, dragging his eyes back to her, “my parents have just installed a new swimming pool at my house - a proper _spa_ , you know - you should come over and try it sometime.”

“Sure,” Adrien said, stepping to the side so he could see Sabrina again. “You’re coming too, right, Sabrina? We could invite the whole class actually - have a party, right? That would be fun, right, Chloe?”

He was immensely pleased with his words’ results. Sabrina looked starstruck, and Chloe looked peculiarly like someone had just tugged, hard, on her ponytail. Face working, she said, “ _actually,_ Adrikins, I was thinking just you and me - ”

“And Sabrina,” Adrien nodded, determined to include Chloe's friend. “Just a small group. That’s totally fine, I wouldn't want you to go to too much trouble.” He grinned at Sabrina. “I’m looking forward to it!”

He pushed past them both before Chloe could say more, though he could have sworn he heard someone’s foot stamp impatiently behind him as he walked into the courtyard. Messing with Chloe felt… strangely good.

“Adrien!” came Nino’s voice, and he turned to see him, Alya and Marinette standing together across the opposite side. They waved at Adrien as he came over, and he saw all three of their eyes widen almost at the same time.

“Nice jumper, Adrien,” Alya said, smirking and elbowing Marinette. Marinette looked away. 

“Dude,” Nino said in confusion, “how did your dad let you come to school wearing _that?”_

Adrien shrugged. “He didn’t see me.” He grinned at Alya, then down at his disgustingly pink jumper. “Thanks. It’s hideous, isn’t it? And hi, Marinette.”

Marinette looked up again, startled. She appeared almost as tired as he felt - dark eyes, her hair already starting to come out of her pigtails, her mouth standing out strangely red against her pale face. Adrien watched her eyes run from his jumper to his messed hair, and widen slightly. 

Hi,” she said. 

* * *

_ Chat Noir sensed, somehow, that nothing he said would properly help Ladybug. What she needed was someone to just be there - and he could do that. _

_ He raised their interlocked fingers and held out his arm. When she hesitated, he was sure he’d gone too far, but then she leant into him, and let him drape his arm around her shoulders. He imagined he could feel her heartbeat. _

_ “I know it’s hard, being us,” he murmured. “Doesn’t it suck making excuses every single time there’s an akuma attack, to account for why you were missing?” _

_ Ladybug laughed, slightly, he felt it against his chest. “My friends are always asking me about my opinion on the latest ladyblog theories. I have to pretend I don't care about superheroes in case I give something away.” _

_ He grinned. “Sometimes someone gives me a jump scare and I go full on karate mode before realising they're not a supervillain.”  _

_ Ladybug laughed properly at that one. “Oh yeah,” she added, “I also get asked a lot how much I work out - apparently I’m kind of ripped.” _

_ That made him blush, a bit, but it was dark and he had a mask on and she wasn't looking at him anyway. _

_ They sat there for a long while, talking about everything that wasn't important. Chat felt Ladybug’s breathing slow and tried not to think too much about her breath tickling against his neck. Or her hair on his cheek. Or how she felt against him.  _

_ “You know what you need?” he said finally, standing up, more to distract himself from her than anything else. Ladybug looked up at him, wrapping her arms around her knees. “Yeah?” _

_ He winked. “Give me five minutes.” _

_ Chat Noir brought back doughnuts. One of the open 24/7 convenience stores had had a box of them fresh, and the shopkeeper had let Chat have them for free as long as he posed for a selfie. _

_ Ladybug was still sitting how he had left her, and she looked up as he landed nimbly on the roof, internally pleased with himself for that jump. He wondered if she’d been crying again. He couldn't tell in the dimness. _

_ “Doughnuts?” she asked, wiping her eyes with one hand. _

_ Chat sat down beside her and opened the box. “I’ve heard they solve most problems,” he said. “Besides, you’re always going on at me about nutrition being important for superheroes.” _

_ “Nutrition,” Ladybug echoed, picking up a doughnut and letting a puff of icing sugar blow into the breeze.  _

_ Chat shrugged. “Honestly, my dad never lets me have stuff like doughnuts.” He selected a strawberry frosted one from the box. It was covered in sprinkles. “He hates me eating sugar.” _

_ As a model, Adrien had never been allowed to ‘ruin his image’ with such things, which was why one of Adrien’s favourite things to do as Chat Noir was to buy junk food.  _

_ Eating junk food with  _ Ladybug _ \- that was a dream come true.  _

* * *

Adrien spent session one steadily drinking his unreasonably large coffee, and session two trying not to fall asleep. He kept zoning off and coming around to Nino poking him in the arm. His friend was giving him worried looks, which he pretended not to notice. 

Once from behind him he heard Alya hiss, “Marinette!” and looked around to see Marinette slumped over her desk, eyes shut. 

There was something about the way her hair framed her face that gave Adrien an odd twisting sensation in his gut - a strange feeling that he knew her from somewhere. But of course he knew her - she was literally in his class. He turned back to the front, rubbing his forehead. _Not doing a great job today, Adrien._

“Miss Bustier?” came a voice from behind him somewhere. Lila had her hand up, sitting straight with her dancer’s posture and sweet smile. Adrien had the peculiar urge to roll his eyes. 

The teacher looked up. “Yes, Lila?” 

Lila tilted her head to the side. Her eyes trailed briefly to Adrien - lips curving - and then, strangely, to Marinette. “May I please use the bathroom?” she asked.

Miss Bustier nodded, smiling back. “Quick as you can, Lila.” 

Adrien turned back to the front again so he could look away. Lila had been trying to catch his eye a lot lately and he just… didn't think he could face her today, knowing what he did. Knowing that nearly everything that came out of her smiling mouth was a lie. Lies that just about everyone in Paris managed to swallow. 

If she tried to talk to him today, he thought he’d properly lose it. Adrien put his head own on the desk. 

It happened very suddenly.A moment of quiet, and then a scream - and Lila was on the ground next to his desk, clutching at her ankle. 

The scream and crash had made the whole class jump - Adrien was half out of his seat to help, but Mylene beat him to Lila’s side. She helped her into a sitting position as Miss Bustier rushed over and the class all gathered around. “Lila, are you okay?” 

Lila was shaking. “Marinette … tripped me!” she cried, eyes filling with tears.

Adrien almost laughed. Marinate had been _asleep._ But the class, who had all gasped, were rounding on Marinette. 

“Why would you do that?” Mylene asked harshly. 

“That’s not like you, Marinette!” Rose called. 

Adrien turned in his chair to see Marinette, flushed and confused. She must have just woken up as Lila fell. “I - I didn’t do it!” 

“Marinette,” Miss Bustier said harshly, “I never would have expected such immature behaviour from - ” 

“She didn't do it, miss!” Adrien didn't remember standing up. Alya and Nino had shot up beside him,Alya’s mouth already open - yet he’d beat her to it. She shot him an appraising look. 

“Please don't raise your voice, Adrien.” Miss Bustier began. 

“But miss, Lila obviously faked it! We would have seen Marinette stick out her foot - ” 

“I would have definitely seen it!” Alya interjected. 

“And,” Adrien continued, “Marinette would never do something like that anyway.” 

He turned to see Marinette a dark blazing red, staring at him wth a strange mix of gratitude and… _confusion? hopefulness?_ in her eyes. 

“Is this true, Lila?” Miss Bustier asked sharply. All eyes flew to Lila, still holding her ankle on the floor. 

“But…” she spluttered. Adrien could tell she was panicking. She shot him a furious look. “I…” 

Mylene was shaking her head, Chloe laughing and pulling out her phone, probably to film. 

“I can't believe you would do that, Lila!”Max said. His eyes were hurt - like most people, this was probably the first time he’d seen Lila caught lying.

Lila’s eyes flickered around the room. Adrien could practically see her mind working, looking for straws to clutch at. 

“Marinette did it because she was jealous of me!” she cried. Marinette visibly stiffened.

“After all,” Lila said, taking a breath, “everyone knows Marinette has a _huge_ crush on Adrien.”

Her eyes flickered to Adrien as she said it, and she smiled.

* * *

_ Ladybug lay sprawled on the rooftop, looking up at the sky. Chat Noir was sitting next to her, leaning back against the raised part of the roof.  _

_ At some point, Ladybug had taken his hand again. Her fingers were warm under her suit. The doughnut box lay discarded nearby.  _

_ “Well,” Ladybug said after a moment, “sugar wasn't exactly what I had in mind - turns out exactly what I needed, though.”  _

_ Chat grinned. “Always happy to help, my lady.”  _

_ He felt kind of sick, but pleased with himself. His mouth was heavy from sugar - he’d tried both a custard creme and a chocolate sprinkle.  _

_ “I’m waiting, Chat,” Ladybug said, tilting her head from where she lay to smile at him. _

_ “For what?” he asked.  _

_ “I know you’re holding onto some bad joke - let’s hear it.”  _

_ “Doughnut presume such things, my lady,” he said instantly.  _

_ She reached over with her other free hand to punch him in the leg. “You’re getting worse every day.”  _

_ Chat shrugged, grinning. “What can I say?”  _

_ Ladybug rolled her eyes, smiling as well, and was silent for a while before murmuring, “Chat?”  _

_ “Yeah?”  _

_ “I’m going to try figure out who Hawkmoth is.”  _

_ He shifted against the roof, keeping her hand in his. “I knew you were going to say that.” _

_ “I just want to do more,” Ladybug said, ignoring his comment, “even if it means making a list of every single man in Paris. Hawkmoth wants to wear us out, we have to bring the fight to him before he can.”  _

_ She looked over at Chat again, fingers tightening in his. “You’ll be with me, right?”  _

_ Chat nearly laughed. “What a stupid question.” He squeezed her hand. “We’re a team, my lady. I’ll follow wherever you go.” _

* * *

It took a moment for the words to process. 

_Marinette..._ but Lila had to be lying again, Marinette had practically hated Adrien at the start of the year, and even now that they were friends - _friends? -_ she could barely talk to him. 

She could… barely talk to him because - because she… liked him? 

Adrien's brain didn't seem able to process it properly. He stared at Lila even as he heard Alya’s sharp intake of breath, Chloe’s hiss, and Alix’s whispered _"I knew it.”_

Miss Bustier looked completely out of her depth. “Is this true?” 

“Miss - it isn't -“ Marinette stuttered. She looked horrified, cheeks splashed wine red, eyes bright and shining. Alya had one hand on her shoulder as if to steady her. Adrien noticed she was looking everywhere but at him.

_It doesn't make sense. It can’t be - I would have known…_

Lila, meanwhile, was barely bothering to hide her grin, eyes triumphant with the knowledge that she’d hit a properly raw nerve. 

“It’s true, miss,” she called. “Adrien and I have been spending a lot of time together lately, and Marinette was jealous of that.” 

Lila turned to Marinette, looking up at her with huge doe eyes. “Still, Marinette, I thought we were friends! I just don't understand why you would do something like this!” She clutched at her leg again, teeth gritted. “I think you… sprained my _ankle._ ” 

A few people gasped. The whole class was murmuring now. 

“How could you, Marinette?” Rose asked, eyes wide.

“I wouldn't put it past her,”Kim said, nodding. His eyes were on Lila. Like most of the class, he couldn't seem to look away. 

Marinette seemed to fold in on herself, shoulders curved as though to protect herself from it all. The strange sensation in Adrien’s stomach returned. A rush of _something -_

“Marinette,” Miss Bustier said sharply, “I just can’t understand why you would do something like this! Mylene, I’ll need you to help Lila to the sick bay for her ankle. And Marinette- we’ll be speaking about this later.” 

Lila looked up at Marinette, teeth bared in a triumphant smile. “Poor Marinette,” she whispered. Marinette’s fingers were in fists. She stepped out from her desk, around Lila, and walked fast down the remainder of the stairs towards the door. 

“Marinette,” Miss Bustier snapped, “get back to your seat!”

But Marinette was practically running but the time she reached the door. In one second, she was gone. 

Alya made to go after her, but Adrien was already running - somehow without making a conscious decision.

“Adrien!” Miss Bustier yelled. “ _I_ will send someone to find Marinette. But if you step outside that door, it’ll be a detention!” While usually a nice teacher, she looked completely on edge. 

Adrien barely paused. “Sorry, Miss,” he panted, reaching the door, not caring that his father would punish him if he got a detention, not caring about anything expect making sure Marinette was okay. 

He was out the door in a second, the shouts of the class and Lila’s scream of “Adrien!” fading behind him as the doors swung shut.

* * *

_ “You know, Chat,” Ladybug said softly, tilting her head to smile at him again -  _ that smile _ \- “you’re the best partner I could have asked for.”  _

_ “Aw, LB,” he said, visibly preening. “Though, it’s not just me you'll have helping. There’s Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee as well - we have a whole team.”  _

_ “Yeah, I guess we do..” she sat up, suddenly, curling up her knees. “Chat… do you think we actually - we really have a chance against him?”  _

_ Chat squeezed her hand, thinking over his words before he answered. “If anyone could, it would be us. I mean - five against one, right? Once we actually find him, what’s he even going to do against your - frankly terrifying- yoyo, and my cataclysm? Set butterflies on us?” _

_ Ladybug snorted, leaning against the roof back next to him, her shoulder hot against his. “You're right.” she paused. “He’s smart, though. He’ll have things up his sleeve.” _

_ “That’s coming from Miss I-concuct-elaborate-plans-for-every-single-lucky-charm. I’d say you and him are matched.” _

_ She smiled, a flash of teeth. “You think so?” _

_ “I’ve been working with you almost a year. I  know  so.” _

_ “Ah, thanks Chat.” Ladybug leant into him, and he stopped breathing for a moment. “But even so, what would I do without you and your cataclysm?” _

_ He laughed. “I’m sure you’d do just fine if you carried a chainsaw with your yoyo.” _

_ “Hmm, I like the sound of that.” _

_ After a moment, Chat said, “I get it though, LB. It’s going to be a ton of work taking that idiot down, but - after that girl tonight - we need to.” _

_ “Yeah.” She sighed. “He’s not just another akuma though, is he?” _

_ “A lot, lot worse. He’s the  _ super _ -super villain.”  _ _ They both stared into the darkness together, contemplating the fights to come.  _

_ “But we’re super-superheroes.” Ladybug said, with the same determination he’d fallen in love with her for. “I mean, better to go down swinging, right?” _

* * *

Adrien was just in time to see the door to the girls’ bathroom swing shut, and he followed behind Marinette with no hesitations.

She started as he came in - standing by the sinks, knuckles white against one of the basins. “Adrien?”

“Are you okay?” he asked, letting the door swing shut behind him.

She was staring into the mirror, blinking faster than normal. “I’m fine... really.” She met his eyes in the mirror and attempted a weak smile, her cheeks still burning. “We don't want another akuma attack in our class, do we?”

“That’s true,” he said carefully, leaning against the wall. “Although, if it happened, it would be Lila’s fault.”

Marinette smiled and then, to his horror, her eyes filled with tears. “I’m sorry - ” she muttered, putting her face in her hands. 

“Hey, it’s okay - ” he came over, wondering what the hell you were supposed to do when a girl started crying, and hesitantly reached out a hand. She flinched away before he could touch her arm, and left him standing there awkwardly. “Marinette?”

She sniffled, wiping an arm over her face and looking up into the mirror. There were dark smudges under her eyes. “Oh,” she whispered, “my mascara. Alya specially helped me put it on this morning, she - she said I looked like hell - and I wanted to cover it up so I could…” she trailed off, flushing red. “Never mind. It’s already ruined.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Adrien said. “I can help you reapply if you like. Being a model - well, I’ve gotten used to it.”

Marinette looked surprised. “Oh, it’s okay - I can probably... ” she dug around in her bag, pulling out a mascara tube. “I’ll be fine.”

Adrien saw her hands shaking slightly and plucked the mascara out of her grasp. “It’s fine. I’m already in trouble for running after you, I might as well stay.”

Her eyes shone. “I’m sorry - ”

“Marinette.” He smiled at her, tilting his head. “I’m your friend. This is what friends do for each other.” 

Her answering smile was so... so _familiar..._ it took his breath away, and he wasn't sure why as he gestured for her to sit up on the sink bench. Marinette searched through her purse and pulled out wipes, and Adrien set to work cleaning under her left eye. 

“You really don’t have to - ” Marinette began. Her voice was uneven.

He shook his head, concentrating. “It’s fine. I really have done this a hundred times.” Although, it was true he hadn't really done it on other people - and he wasn't quite sure why he was offering to do it on Marinette. Surely she would rather he kept his space, especially after - after what Lila had said?

If Adrien was honest with himself, the real reason he wanted to do her makeup was because he was curious. Curious about what she thought of him. They hadn't spent much time by themselves together, always out with Nino and Alya or others in the class. He wondered how well he even knew Marinette, just on her own.

He reached for the mascara. “This will feel kind of weird, sorry. Just look up for me, okay?”

“Okay,” she said, and he was glad to see her eyes were dry. 

Adrien tried to keep his hand steady, as not to spook her. He had to lean awkwardly close, close enough that he could feel the air from her quiet breaths, see her apprehension. She looked up and he carefully brushed along her eyelashes, holding his breath at the intimacy of it.

Her fingers tightened on the basin, he could see her nerves by the way her eyelids fluttered. _You’re such an idiot, Adrien - after what just happened, of course you’d be making her uncomfortable._

He had to clear the air. Normally Adrien would never ask something so direct, but today - what the hell, right? “Marinette?” he said carefully, keeping his hand steady as he could.

“Yeah?” her voice was soft.

“What Lila was saying - ” he moved to her other eye, “it’s okay, I know she lies all the time. So for the record, I know you don’t… like me that way. We’re friends, right?”

Marinette was silent, though she’d stiffened slightly. He finished her eye and pulled back. “Marinette?”

She opened her eyes - he’d done a good job, he thought, you couldn't tell that she’d been crying at all - and looked at him. “I…”

He screwed up the mascara tube and put the tube down. “It’s alright, we don't have to go into it. Just so you know.” But she hadn't said that they were friends, and that stung a bit, although he wasn't about to tell her that.

Marinette hopped off the bench and took a step away. “Actually, Adrien, there was something I… wanted to tell you.” Her cheeks went pink again, and she looked away from him, back to the mirrors. She blinked slowly at her reflection - checking her mascara, he assumed.

“Yeah?” He said. He was nervous, suddenly, and not sure why. 

Marinette bit her lip, looking at the ground, anywhere but at him. “Lila… was telling the truth, for once. I - ” she swallowed, like the words were caught in her mouth, “really like you, Adrien - and, um,” she clasped her hands together, almost as if to protect herself, “actually, most of the class knows - I’ve liked you pretty much since… the start of the year."

A pause. "Honestly,” she looked up at him, finally, and her newly darkened eyes meeting his was oddly intense, “I’m surprised you hadn't figured it out sooner. I… haven't been subtle about it, exactly.”

He felt his mouth fall open, but had no idea what to say. It made no sense - _Marinette?_ He’d honestly thought she didn't like him for the longest time, and maybe only now were they starting to get on as friends. But… she liked him? 

A heavy sensation settled somewhere in his gut, and he wondered if he was flattered.

He _was_ flattered… because Marinette was awesome, obviously, that’s why they were friends, right? But then, he thought, what about Ladybug? Because his crush on Ladybug was staggering by this point.

Marinette was watching him, and she must have seen the confusion on his face, because she said quickly, “it’s fine, Adrien. You don't have to - you don't have to say anything, or _do_ anything, because God knows - ” she laughed, softly, without much humour, “I’m a bit all over the place today. Actually, I was wearing makeup because I was going to try tell you today anyway - though I honestly didn't think I was going to work up the courage. Guess Lila _is_ good for something, right?”

“Marinette…”

“It’s fine,” she said hastily, and he saw her trying to hide how her face had fallen. It made his chest twist painfully. She was great - she _was._ It was just… she wasn't Ladybug.  “It’s fine, Adrien. At least you know now, and I can get over it. I’m glad, actually. Lila’s been holding that over my head for a long time. I was calling her out on her lies since the start, and she told me she was going to ruin my life.”

She said it casually, and he almost missed it. “Wait - _ruin your life?_ What do you mean?”

Marinette shrugged. “You know Lila, good with manipulation. I figured it would be something like this - I mean, now the class kind of hates me for tripping her up, _and_ she embarrassed me by saying - you know…”

“Right,” he said softly. “That’s awful, Marinette. We have to tell someone.”

“Well, she’ll probably go after you now, too.” Marinate hugged her arms around herself. “After you ran after me and everything. So we’re both in trouble.”

“Screw that,” Adrien said, firmly. “We’ll think up something. We can expose her somehow - ”

“But she’s _Lila.”_ Marinate turned away from him, slightly, biting her lip. “Manipulation is what she _does.”_

“You and me, though?” Adrien tried to give her a comforting grin. “We could take her on, Marinette. One of my friends said to me the other day, _better to go down swinging, right?”_

Something strange seemed to come over Marinette. He watched her stiffen slightly, her face oddly blank as she turned back to him, eyes running up to his messed up hair, and then down to his - hands? She was looking at his ring, he realised after a second. His miraculous.

Her eyes widened, and she turned around quickly, picking up her bag.

“What’s wrong?” Adrien asked. He had a sick feeling in his stomach. How could she possibly - 

“You should go,” she said, not looking at him.

“But - ”

“Adrien. Please just go back to class. Thanks for your help.”

“ _Marinette -”_

She swung round, and she looked almost terrified. “Adrien. I know who you are.”

* * *

_ Chat Noir finally made it back to his room at a time so late it was basically morning. He dropped through the window, transforming before he hit the floor. He lay on the carpet for a minute longer than he’d meant to, while Plagg disappeared to find food. _

_ His bones felt hollow. His side was still heavy with Ladybug’s warmth, he could almost smell her on him. She was going to kill him one day. _

_ Adrien was so, disgustingly tired. _

_ He barely remembered dropping into his bed, Plagg a dark shape zooming around his head for a while before getting bored and going to look for more cheese. _

_ He wondered, for the millionth time, where Ladybug was right now. If he knew who she was. It seemed improbable - given the millions of people in the stupid city, and the very limited amount of people his father even let him see, how could he know her? _

_ He wondered if they’d ever passed in the street, both looking the other way. Maybe he’d seen her at a school function. Maybe she had a magazine with his face on it - the thought made him wince.  _

_ He just wanted to know she was okay - without masks, without stupid superhero responsibilities, without akumas practically jumping down their throats. _

_ He just wanted to  know . _

* * *

“You know… what?” Adrien was staring at Marinette, his heartbeat a dull thud in his ears. _Surely - there was no way -_

She was staring at him too, eyes searching his face in a way that made him feel oddly exposed. “I can’t believe I didn't see it,” she murmured to herself more than him. “You’re Chat Noir.”

“I don’t - ” the words felt thick in his mouth, “I don't know what you’re talking about.”

“Adrien.” She took a step towards him, and he almost flinched. “Your friend you were talking about - I know that was Ladybug. And your _ring…”_

He had the childish instinct to stick his hands behind his back, where she couldn't see them. There seemed to be no way to get around this now. “But - how did you - was someone recording me last night? Alya - for the stupid Ladyblog?”

Marinette shook her head, her eyes locked on his, almost like she was trying to tell him something. A strange, dreamlike feeling came over him, a thought pressing on the edges of his mind, trying to _tell_ him - 

There was something he knew _-_

“How did you know?” he asked again, quieter. His voice was unsteady.

“It wasn't on the blog, Adrien. I know what you said last night because…” she took a deep breath, “because I was there.”

And then, just as it clicked in his brain, he heard her murmur, “Tikki, spots on.”

Adrien had to shield his eyes against the flash - a red blur flying out of Marinette’s bag, a burst of light, and then... and then Ladybug, standing in front of him, almost like a dream.

“But - ” he stared at her face, trying to match the two of them up - same eyes, same hair, same expression… how could he have _missed_ it? But of course, he’d never looked.

“Marinette,” he murmured. “I - _Marinette.”_

They were so different - Ladybug’s confidence jarring against Marinette’s stumbling shyness… but yet they were so _similar._ Their determination, their constant strive for justice, their resourcefulness - Marinette’s creative designs and Ladybug’s lucky charms. Even their voice…how could he have not recognised Ladybug’s _voice?_

“Chat,” Ladybug - _Marinette -_ said. “This was...” she laughed, quietly. “This was not how we planned to share our identities, was it? Tikki, spots off.”

And then it was Marinette, standing in front of him again, her eyes huge and dark and apprehensive. Her kwami - Tikki - zoomed around her head like a halo.

It hit him suddenly - Marinette _liked_ him. So did that mean that Ladybug… also…? Or, maybe once she found out who he was, she didn't like him that way anymore. Ladybug had never shown Chat Noir any indication that she thought about him that way. And he, himself, even as he thought about it, _knew_ he loved Ladybug… so did that mean he loved Marinette that way, too?

The idea was bizarre, and yet, somehow not. Because they were the same person, even if Marinette acted so very differently around him than Ladybug did.

There were too many things in his brain for him to take it in properly. Plagg zoomed out from his jacket pocket, evidently deciding it was about time he appeared.

Marinette’s eyes followed the kwami as Plagg flew over to Tikki, commenting dryly, “well, looks like you two are in deep -”

“We _know_ , Plagg,” Adrien cut in.

Marinette looked at Tikki. “What are we going to do? This could change … everything.”

“Hey,” Adrien said quickly, “we’re still a team. We can figure this out. We’ll be fine.”

TIkki flew over to him, touched him lightly on the nose. He tried to smile at her. “You two had better do that,” she said, nervously. “You don’t have much other choice.”

“You’re right,” Marinette said firmly, behind Tikki. “We’ll- we’’l be fine. Can you meet after school, Adrien? We should probably... talk about this more when we’re not in the girls bathroom.”

He smiled at her as Tikki buzzed away. “Of course. That’s fine.” He had fencing class after school actually, but something like - like _this_ \- surely trumped everything else. He didn't have the energy for fencing anyway.

Marinette started pacing, Plagg swirling around her head curiously. “We’ll have to talk about it, figure out our boundaries - after all, it’s not like we can just pop over to each other’s houses now in superhero form, we can’t give anything away… we’ll probably have to go speak to Master Fu as well…” 

Watching her, Adrien felt it slot into his mind - Marinette was _so_ like Ladybug. Already making a plan, already determined. He could see Ladybug superimposed over Marinette’s clothes now, a perfect fit. He should have noticed it well before now. 

“We should get back to class, though,” Marinette said finally, stopping to stare at him again. Fitting him together the same way he’d been doing to her. “We don't want to make - more of a scene then I already did.”

“Oh. Um, yeah, you’re probably right.” It felt like there were more things Adrien needed to say - so many more things - and he could barely imagine walking back to class now, sitting down and paying attention to lessons. 

Marinette looked embarrassed again as she held out a hand to Tikki, who left Adrien’s shoulder to soar over into Marinette’s bag. “Let’s go, then,” she said, turning to put a hand on the door. 

“Wait - Marinette.” He said it largely without thinking.

She turned, but at the entirely wrong moment. He was already following behind her and she practically ran into him, hair against his cheek, eyes going wide. Her hand was still on the door and his heart was in his throat. _Ladybug._

It would be stupidly easy to lean down and kiss her, and it flashed through his mind almost unconsciously. But, it was a stupid idea - they’d barely gotten their heads around the idea of the other, and it was already so much information to take in… But Marinette, quite probably, _liked_ him. Which meant that Ladybug did too. And why would he hesitate to _that?_ It was a reckless decision, but since he’d been making stupid decisions all day, why not just… to hell with it?

That was about all the encouragement he needed before he leant forward and kissed her.

For a moment, as he felt Marinette tense, he was sure he’d made a terrible mistake - _oh god, it’ll never be the same again what the hell did I do -_ but then, with Ladybug’s strength, she’d turned him around against the door and was kissing him back.

_Ladybug._ Kissing him. Hallelujah - what joyous day was this?

He heard, dimly, Plagg grumbling something, and pulled away to tell his kwami to get lost. Then Marinette reached for him again, and she was laughing a bit, and they were kissing harder than he’d expected - they should probably be gentler, it was his first time and maybe hers too - but it was a year’s worth of emotions for both of them that needed somewhere to go. Her hands tightened on his shoulders and he slipped his around her waist.

He stopped trying to put the two of them together - Ladybug - _Marinette._ He was kissing the love of his life - everything else could bloody come later.

If Hawkmoth had showed up, right in the bathroom at that moment, Adrien could have knocked him out with a single punch. 

He was easily on top of the world.

* * *

High above their heads, Plagg and Tikki were hovering near the bathroom ceiling. Tikki was zooming around in relief. “They’re going to be _fine_ now, Plagg, I’m so happy for Marinette... do you know how much this will mean to her?”

Plagg was staying right where he was - no backflips, thank you very much - and he was scowling. “Do _you_ know how much of a pain this is going to be? The kid will be twice as insufferable now - heused to talk about Ladybug every second sentence and now she’ll be _all_ he talks about! Why can’t humans just eat cheese and be happy?”

Tikki stopped loop-the-looping to roll her eyes. “Don’t be a downer, Plagg. These two deserve all the love that they can get. They’ve got a tough time ahead, I imagine.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Plagg folded his tiny arms. “Next time he wants to have a starry-eyed heart to heart, I’ll send him to _you_ instead, shall I?”

Tikki grinned. “If you want to. He’s a pretty cute human, honestly. I can see why Marinette likes him so much.”

Plagg rolled his eyes, and mimed vomiting up his cheese.

Back in the classroom, Miss Bustier was trying her best to keep the class going, but no one was paying much attention. Lila had been sent back from sick bay with a ice pack for her ankle and the assurances that it definitely wasn't sprained. She had been scowling ever since. Rose, Juleka, Alix and Alya all had their heads together, talking excitedly. 

“They’ve been gone for _ages,”_ Rose said. “Surely it means what we think it means! I’m so happy for them!” She clapped her hands together.

“Took them long enough,” Alix rolled her eyes.

“It’s cause Marinette’s so shy, that’s why,” Kim butted in. “If she’d just manned up and - ”

“Oh, shut up, Kim.” Alya glared at him. “The poor girl had a hard time - Adrien’s basically _the_ most oblivious boy on the planet - ”

“Alya, Rose, Kim - _everyone,_ get back to your seats!” Miss Bustier glared around at them all. “I’ve just sent Max out to look for Marinette and Adrien, I’m sure they’re fine, and I’ll be talking to them later. Now, if we can just focus on - ”

“I can’t believe it!” Chloe interrupted loudly, glaring at the classroom door. “After everything I’ve done for Adrien, how _nice_ I’ve been to him - ”

“ _Chloe,_ quiet!” Miss Bustier snapped. 

“Marinette’s probably trapped Adrien somewhere, miss!” Lila called. “I should go after them - he’s probably super uncomfortable right now - ”

“Lila, weren't you just saying you could barely walk?” Miss Bustier threw up her hands. Most of the class laughed, causing Lila to glare round at them all, and chatter broke out again. 

Alya turned in her seat back to face Nino, before Miss Bustier could yell at them all again, and held out her hand. “Told you they would would get together before the end of the month, babe,” she said, smirking.

Nino, grumbling, reache d into his pocket and pulled out the money. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This was my first post on this website so I was a little freaked out posting it - hope you enjoyed none the less!


End file.
